


flowers for corpse

by k5zuwritez



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hydrangea, Language of Flowers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Nothing sexual though - Freeform, Tattoos, a drabble in between writing a story, corpse has a lip piercing btw bc i said so, corpse is So Sweet, i love them, it gets a little spicy so kids probably don’t read, lapslock, mind the tag, no Nsfw, sykkuno is ticklish, sykkuno pov but it kind of switches a little, tatted corpse, tatted sykkuno, they’re just really soft ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k5zuwritez/pseuds/k5zuwritez
Summary: sykkuno gets a hydrangea tattoo on his neck. corpse finds out.( lowercase + writing style intentional !! )
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 721





	flowers for corpse

when sykkuno stepped through the door to his apartment , it almost felt like a huge weight was pushed off of his shoulders , falling onto the floor.    
  
or maybe that was his jacket. or both. but god it was relieving. he sighed , shutting the door and pressing his weight onto it , slumping against the cold wood. he was so exhausted , his body felt like it was going to just turn into dust and crumble apart at a simple touch. all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

  
  
  


after a bit of simply standing like that , he trudged into the dark , barely moonlit apartment , smiling softly as he heard the noises of someone watching television. there was a soft , ebbing warmth filling his heart as he stepped further in. sykkuno’s eyes fixed on the couch , and he spotted the familiar black , soft , curly hair of his lover in the darkness of the room , only illuminated by the television in front of them. 

as if he almost knew sykkuno was there , he turned his head around , dangly upside - down cross earrings swinging slightly from side to side in their place as he did so. his lips curved into a soft smile , and so did sykkuno’s. god , that improved his day already. just seeing that smile.    
  
“ hello , sykkuno. you’re back. “ the joy was evident in his deep voice as it seeped throughout the room , drowning out the television. smooth like butter , with a bit of raspiness to it that just made the poor man’s heart race.

“ hi , corpse. yeah , i’m back. “ he sighed , almost breathlessly. the sleepiness was evident in his voice. 

“ long day? “    
  
“ yeah. long day , “ another sigh. “ .. emotionally and physically. “   
  
“ hey , i get that. come here , we don’t need to focus on that if you don’t want to. “ corpse patted the space on the couch next to him , and sykkuno made his way over , practically collapsing onto it. even if it was a couch , god was it comfortable. then , corpse shifted in his spot , parallel with the couch this time. he stretched out his legs , leaving them open for his boyfriend to climb in between. he patted the space once more , almost inviting sykkuno.

and of course he obliged , shifting his position to rest comfortably against corpse , slumping down enough so his head was rested against his chest , snuggled close. corpse was so comfortable , so soft , so perfect. it made his heart feel like it was going to swell out of his chest and burst. 

corpse’s arms came around his lower waist , pulling sykkuno close and holding him there almost possessively as he buried his nose in his lover’s soft , almost fluffy , hair. now snug right in the crook of corpse’s neck , a comfortable position for the two of them.

  
  


there was a kiss pressed to sykkuno’s hair , which caused him to smile. and then another one. and another. slowly trailing down the back of his head , making him smile stupid and practically seep into the taller. he was so sweet. he might have looked all intimidating and like he would murder you with no remorse , but really. he was just the sweetest thing. sweeter than sykkuno himself , he argued.

the kisses trailed down to his neck , pressing them to any exposed skin he could reach. feeling those rough , chapped lips against his soft skin had him a damn flustered  _ mess _ . it felt just like the first time he did it , gentle and soft and loving and everything good , but rough , almost trying to make sykkuno fall apart. a hand trailed up to the neck of sykkuno’s hoodie , deft fingers pushing it barely over his right shoulder to expose more skin. his curly hair brushed against the nape of his neck , a little gasp falling from his lips , shifting and -

corpse stopped. he let out a shaky breath , leaving the man in his arms confused.

“ huh? what’s up , corpse? is something wrong? did i do something? i’m sorry , we can stop if you don’t want to - “

“ no. i don’t want to stop , i just .. “ his fingers fluttered over the skin , and that’s when they landed on  _ it _ . 

_ it _ being the tattoo that sykkuno had gotten. it was of a small hydrangea , right above his collarbone , just simple linework , though. the fingers swiped over it once or twice , feeling the sensitive skin there. 

“ i didn’t know you got a tattoo , “ he rumbled , smirk evident in his voice as he started tracing a little circle around it with his pointer finger. 

sykkuno fumbled over his words for a moment , cheeks glowing red in the darkness of the room. “ i — i did , ahm , sorry i didn’t tell you , do you not like it ..? “ 

“ .. no. i love it. it really fits you , sykkuno. it’s very pretty. “ that alone had sykkuno redder than a tomato , reaching up to hide his mouth.

“ o - oh , i — thank you , “ he mumbled , and corpse chuckled breathily , pressing another kiss to sykkuno’s neck. 

“ it’s no problem , baby. “ another kiss , and another , this time around the tattoo , which made sykkuno let out a little giggle , pretty much killing the mood in the room. it wasn’t his fault he was ticklish on his neck - 

corpse stopped. “ what was that? “

“ uh , i - nothing! keep going! “

and so he did , peppering kisses over the tattoo and the skin around it with a little lovey smile on his face , making sykkuno giggle even more , almost like a schoolgirl in the way he did it. this time he just continued , not bothering to stop as he hugged him tight , making him giggle and squirm a little more.

“ corpse! “ he gasped , laughter laced in the sudden exclamation. 

“ .. yeeess? “ corpse carried out the word deliberately , glancing up at the laughing , blushing mess in his arms with one eye. “ oh , you’re ticklish. “

“ no i’m —! “ but he was deliberately cut off by another kiss and a little nuzzle , which made him laugh a little more , trying to muffle his giggles in his hand. “ corpse —! “ more little kisses. 

  
  


until , finally , he let up , pressing a couple softer , more loving ones before trailing up his neck again. “ your tattoo is very beautiful. a ... hydrangea? “

“ y ,, yeah , it means uh. heartfelt love and .. something else in flower language , i think. “

“ that’s sweet , “ corpse hummed against the nape of sykkuno’s neck , smiling as he buried his face into the skin. “ you’re so  _ cute _ , god , “

“ thank you .. “ the shorter of the two mumbled , too sleepy to let out a proper response. 

“ i love you , “ he mumbled as he pulled away , tipping sykkuno’s head with his hand , this time to face corpse more. he definitely got a good look at corpse’s features in the darkness of the room. soft , chapped lips and beautiful honey brown eyes with streaks of gold. the sides of his eye crinkling up with his smile , little freckles dotted all over the skin. the unkempt fashion to corpse’s hair just made it better , the way it draped over his eyes. 

god , what had sykkuno done to  _ deserve this _ ? he felt so .. so lucky. he was so lucky , fuck.

his hand trailed up from its position as he shifted in corpse’s legs , moving to cup the other’s cheek gently , warm breath ghosting over his lips.

“ i love you too , corpse .. “ he sighed , leaning in closer to corpse , relishing in the feeling of the man holding him , and they locked lips.

it was sweet , full of love and quite sloppy due to how tired the both of them were , but sykkuno couldn’t have asked for anything more as their lips met again and again , a constant push and pull. the soft , slight taste of some sort of monster energy flavor on corpse’s lips , and the scent of his cologne lingering in the air. it was long , the two of them landing kiss after kiss on the other’s lips , hardly leaving room to breathe. it was so amazing. breathtaking. heart - stopping — sykkuno couldn’t find enough adjectives to describe what he felt. pushing corpse down on the couch a little further , mumbling something pretty much unintelligible against the other man’s lips as he continued.

when they finally pulled away to let each other breathe , sykkuno’s brain felt dizzy , like it was spinning around in his head. his mind clouded as he stared at corpse , admiring how his cheeks were so fucking  _ perfectly  _ flushed. they were both panting , breaths mixing as corpse stared right back.

“ oh my fucking god , “ was all that sykkuno could mumble , eliciting a laugh from corpse. 

“ yeah? “ he panted , staring up at the man on top of him.

“ you’re a … good kisser .. “ another laugh.

“ really? a lot of that was you. “

“ yeah , but — you were good too! “ 

“ .. thanks , “ corpse hummed , pressing one last kiss to sykkuno’s slightly swollen lips before letting him rest , wrapping him in his arms once more , sykkuno’s head on corpse’s chest , a sweet smile on both of their faces.

  
  
  
  


sykkuno couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i hope u enjoyed reading this !! this is just a little drabble i decided to write while taking a break from the world is so cold . go check it out if u haven’t already !! ily ! :]
> 
> much love , karl / kazu <3


End file.
